


Made white in the blood of lamb

by kamuib



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy II, Final Fantasy V, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamuib/pseuds/kamuib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While my glory passeth by的后篇</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made white in the blood of lamb

**Author's Note:**

> 隐含萨菲罗斯/克劳德

萨菲罗斯从不知寂寞是何物。  
男人深知自己并非完美的造物，他并非出生于天地洪荒的初始伊始，他也只不过是自女人腹中诞生的生命；但是近乎无限的力量弥补了肉体上的缺陷。越是接近完整的存在体，就越会消灭其性格中属于人类部分的弱点。寂寞这种缺陷，只会软弱地蜷缩在乌合之众聚集的罅隙，残喘地做着病痛的呻吟，而萨菲罗斯总是行走于无人的荒漠。  
总的来说，银发男人对于被困于时空裂缝中的异世界这件事情谈不上厌恶，风景看得多了，偶尔还会生出一丝喜欢的情绪。记忆里曾经生活过的星球上的一切喧嚣过往，变成了旷野里呼啸而过的风声鹤唳，眼前大陆上颜色艳丽的陌生旷野也许正是头脑中勾勒的荒芜的具现化。  
他耽于新世界的安静氛围。  
男人迎着风行走在光秃秃的山麓边缘，狂风把遮挡视线的发丝拉到耳后。他专注着行路和思考，把毁灭之刃施加在躯体上的疼痛短暂地放之脑后。  
除了战斗，就是死亡，死亡回归虚无，所以这片大陆很安静。  
他对自己简单的美学感到有些自鸣得意。  
据说，有的人会因为太过空虚太过无聊而发狂，那种人需要用一些东西填满自己内部，才能确保躯体的外壳不会被星球的大气压扁。曾经还是“神罗”旗下一名战士的萨菲罗斯在同伴的介绍下，尝试过体验那种听上去很充实的生活，终究也不过只是又一次证明了人与人是不同的。那些平凡又庸俗的玩乐，带给萨菲罗斯的不过是如同火柴燃烧般短促的微光。太过于微弱的东西，甚至没有被记住的价值。  
不。一个内在的声音在银发毁灭者的脑海中纠正他的措辞。不是，人与人，而是人与神之间的差异。  
右侧肋骨靠下方持续的撕裂伤痛似乎在嘲笑脑海中的声音。如果他真的是神祗，又怎么可能会被区区凡人击败？这个伤是不久之前和克劳德的战斗、被重击造成的。那个明明一脸不在乎他人生死的小子，居然会为了保护曾经的同伴、现在的敌人，拔出武器挡在同为混沌一方的萨菲罗斯面前。银发男人没有恼怒，相反的，他很喜欢这种无法预测的剧目展开。  
原本可以当场反击甚至杀了蒂法、让她永远地从这个世界消失，可是银发男人改变主意，终止了剧目以简单粗暴的方式结束。想在克劳德皱起的眉心再增加数道愤怒的线条并不是什么困难的事，可是愤怒是极其短暂的，痛苦才是悠久而深邃的，足以消磨下一次战斗到来之前的漫长时光。现在的萨菲罗斯需要一点点时间，进行简单的休息和恢复，刚刚结束的那场战斗足以让自己在克劳德•斯特莱夫心里种下的不安和混乱生根，发芽。  
他重新整理下了外套和武器，前往到最近的时空传送门返回大本营——虽然混沌一方的战士们各自为战，鲜少聚集在同一处，他们依然在这片大陆上拥有一座象征性的总部，即使它从未真正行履行过职责。  
寻找时空传送点并不是一件困难的事情。黑色的拱门石柱七零八落地散落在平原各处，像是被人斩断的影子，天空中透射下的光芒无法照亮石柱沉默的背面，它们孤兀地挺立在赤红的大地上。强大的传送魔法被强制固定在门扉的中心位置，散发出不祥的暗红色光芒。  
萨菲罗斯在很久以前接触过“魔法”的概念。魔法不仅仅是一种可以被使用的未知力量，它们同时也有独立的意识，甚至可以被称之为拥有生命。在萨菲罗斯原本的世界中，这种违反物理学的力量几乎消亡殆尽；现在他站在传送大门前，分明能感受到曾经的传说也许有几分道理。那股魔力想要从被禁锢的装置中逃逸，可是它被更为强大的力量束缚，两种力量激烈地对抗，盘旋，无法挣脱，彼此融合，在银发男人的眼中构成一道漩涡，一只荷鲁斯之眼，一片光与暗并存的星系。  
就像他正在经历的这场无休无止战争本身的缩影。  
于是，他迈步走进那片混沌，毫不犹豫。  
魔法是相当敏感的物质，它们会体贴又谨慎地回应着使用者的所想，就像一面能映照出每个人思想的镜子，门里虚空世界随每个人的想法相异而呈现出不同的形态。萨菲罗斯面前的时空走廊在男人的眼前弯曲成一个完美的纯白色圆弧，长靴行走在其中没有发出半点声响。不过出乎银发男人预料的是，漫长的通道不仅仅是他一个人在使用。  
迎面而来的男人赤脚走在萨菲罗斯构想出的完美的白色世界，当然，从那个男人的角度看，萨菲罗斯也正行走在他想象出的世界里。那个人有着一头近乎白色的长发，随意披散在肩头，显得并不厚重，给人以月色落在漆黑水面上的轻柔感。萨菲罗斯若无其事地瞥了来者一眼，对方的装备可谓简陋至极，没有随身武器，黑色的斗篷看起来不具备任何防御或者削弱进攻的作用。自远处走来的像是一头生活在月球表面的野兽，可斗篷遮掩之上却是一双警惕的猎人的眼睛。  
那个男人也许已经从走廊的尽头猎取到了他渴望的东西，也许陷入了更深的他人所设计的陷阱。萨菲罗斯心头只是很简单地掠过一系列的判断，他既不关心同盟的一举一动，更没有打招呼攀谈的打算，所幸对方也似乎是个沉默独行的家伙，两人的交流仅限于意识到彼此存在，再打量了一番。  
时空走廊的尽头很快在银发男人眼前勾勒出轮廓。由金线和紫色、纯白的细麻所编织成的两幅幕帐垂下来，闭合了出口。当彩色的流苏黏腻地缠绕上萨菲罗斯正做出拨开动作的手臂时，一个声音也随之一道滑到跟前。  
“今天真是难得的日子，连难得一见的萨菲罗斯君也莅临朕的宫殿，朕是不是应当感到荣幸？”  
马迪乌斯全副披挂地坐在会幕帐中央的御座上，头轻轻地抵靠在高出他头顶许多的靠背，嘴上挂着虚伪做作的笑意，丝毫没有起身迎接访客的打算。  
萨菲罗斯下意识地回头看了一眼摇摆的幔纱，流露出些微的疑惑，又像是回避夸张来自对面盔甲表面的金色反光，微微皱起眉头。竟然意外来到暴君的移动城堡，让银发的破坏者感到不悦。  
“那扇传送门应该把我送往大本营。”缩减了所有的繁文缛节，银发男人以宣告的口气代替了提问。皇帝慵懒地点了点头，表示自己了解对方的困惑，“我坐在庞大的魔法阵中央，这个世界所有的魔法轨迹都逃不过我的眼睛。你是被邀请来的，萨菲罗斯，是朕强行改变了传送魔法的指向。魔法这种力量相当顽固，有时候朕也不知道究竟是人心更难以被改变，还是魔法本身更为艰难。啊呀，不应该讲这些太过于难以理解的话，朕忘记了萨菲罗斯你所来自的那个世界已经没有‘魔法’了，那颗星球的人依赖着精准的机械代替魔力创造出奇迹。”  
银发的毁灭者甚至没有打算驻足片刻听完对方的夸夸其谈，他从不在乎皇帝的目的，更不想浪费宝贵的修整时间在自己不感兴趣的人或者物上。他背转走向来时的通道口，可是再次掀开帷帐的时候，魔法构筑起的道路在他眼前关闭，消散于无。他迈开步伐，细麻编织出的七重幔布忽然间变得异常沉重，有如千钧，它们像精金铸造的锁链垂下堆积在地面，柔软又自然地缠住银发男人的脚跟。  
“你看上去并不关心朕是怎么得知你曾经生活过的那个世界的情况。不过，你应该对究竟是把你的故事告诉朕这件事有兴趣。克劳德君似乎对魔法有一些粗浅的了解，他告诉朕他曾经有一位朋友……”  
萨菲罗斯回过身，自踏入皇帝的地盘后，头一次正眼看向宫殿的主人。皇帝不紧不慢地把后半截讲完，像是丝毫 没有注意到银发男人态度上的变化。  
“他说，在曾经的世界里，他有一位朋友掌握着非常厉害的白魔法，传说那股力量只能在关键时刻使用一次，但是足以对抗毁灭星球的黑暗意志。于是朕告诉克劳德君，如果他口中提到的那位朋友拥有如此强大的魔力，也许会被神龙召唤到这个异世界，因为神龙似乎热衷于挑选强者。喂，萨菲罗斯，你现在的眼神有点可怕哦……”  
金发的暴君低低地笑出了声。犹如在虚空中投掷出长枪，直指银发男人的眉心，却迟迟不肯发力。  
“就像是你亲手斩杀了克劳德君过去的那位朋友们一样。”  
“你花费不少力气把我传送到这里，就是为了让我听你宣讲过去十二次轮回里已经发生的旧闻？”萨菲罗斯微微扬起下颌，“拙劣的小伎俩，如果你想知道我的感想，这就是我的评价。”  
“朕认为你同朕之间有一些误会。”皇帝交叠起手指，摩挲着左手食指上的戒指，每一次小动作中泄漏出来的魔力，引起了萨菲罗斯的警惕。即使表面维系着冷漠和嘲讽的姿态，男人不留痕迹地调整着站立的姿势，以应变随时可能爆发的战斗。“朕的目的很单纯。现在整片大陆在欢欣鼓舞地庆祝克丝莫斯的复活。在第十三轮征战开始之前，每一位混沌军团的战士应当处于最佳备战状态。朕很少听说萨菲罗斯会落败，可是你现在负伤在身，是被饲养的狗咬伤的吗？”  
像是回应皇帝的揶揄，原本暂时陷入蛰伏状态的伤痛被唤醒了。被毁灭之刃撕裂开来的肋下肌肉组织开始彼此呼唤，尖叫，疯狂地拉拽周围的神经，想要重新结合在一起，重新融合成为整体。  
萨菲罗斯不为所动。与其说在掩饰自己的伤势以及疼痛对精神的侵蚀，不如说像他这种“被制造”出的生命体天生便缺少正常的感情表达。“和宠物如何玩耍是个人私事。如果你太无聊，不如看好你带回来的那条野狗，马迪乌斯。”  
“你指的是杰克特吗？真是稀奇，朕还以为你对混沌军团里的任何人都不感兴趣，除了……”皇帝微笑起来的样子很温柔，仿佛连阴谋和恶意都能一并融化在空气中，悄无声息地置人于死地，“除了克劳德•斯特莱夫。”  
伤口又一次剧烈跳动起来，灼热地，激动地，像是要从萨菲罗斯的躯体中生出什么来一样。  
“收集战场情报和对其产生兴趣，两者之间拥有的差异不需要我来解释，而你为什么执意要扭曲这两者的概念我没有兴趣知道。如果你打算以此妨碍，我并不介意在下一场战斗来临之前多杀掉一些人。”  
“对你而言，‘杀掉一些人’和‘杀掉所有人’之间并没有什么区别吧。”  
萨菲罗斯对这种方式的对话感到由衷地厌倦。他原本是行动者，是战士，而不是阴谋家。“马迪乌斯，你到底想说什么？”  
“会聚集到卡奥斯大人一侧的角色多多少少是因为秉持着极为强烈的欲望和野心。拥有相近理想的人可以联合起来，即使只是为了一己私欲也未尝不可去合作，追求利益最大化是过去十二轮战争里我们能击败秩序战士的根源。可是你，你和其他人不同，完全不同……”  
金发金甲的暴君站起来，萨菲罗斯发现对方并非是因为讲到激动之处，而是把离手的手杖取回自己的掌握。这让他意识到皇帝也许比他还要紧张，嘲讽的情绪如水波一圈圈荡漾开来，满溢到银发男人的嘴角，弯出了讥诮的弧度。  
“我有什么不同？”他问道，有一点点好奇。  
“在一次次的战斗里，朕只看到你强烈的毁灭意识，除此之外，什么也没有。”皇帝停顿了片刻，在思索着什么，随后他兀自摇了摇头，“你是一个很有趣的异类标本，但是相对于那些秩序的战士，对于混沌一方而言，你也许是更大的威胁。”  
“和混沌一方没有关系，是你的本能在畏惧我。”  
银色长发的男人缓缓地走过编织出狮鹫花纹的长地毯，最后他站立的位置，脚尖恰好碾压在狮鹫的头颅。皇帝的视线从男人的脚步，上移到带着嚣张表情的脸上。  
“就像紧紧抱着账本的小记录员，精心算计着每一位数字，要求它们依照自己定下规律，精准无误。我是你无法理解，无法加以控制利用的强大存在。脱离常规，失去可预测性，像你这种掌控欲特别强的家伙就会感到深深的恐惧。”  
皇帝的表情有一瞬间充满了愤怒，不过那股夹杂着杀意的气息很快便消散在空气中。  
“你会如此深刻地评价朕，实在令人有些意外。”金发男人做了个极为夸张的手势，合拢在胸前，配上那身奢华过度的装扮，着实有种在上演舞台剧的错觉。萨菲罗斯感到已经没有再消磨下去的必要了，手腕上的饰品末端随着他的行走动作敲击在风衣的金属件上，发出细细的响音，仿佛是有人在暗暗发出嘲笑。“难道不是因为我切中了关键么？”  
“不，对于某些特定事物的沉迷和执着的掌控欲，让我以为你会对我抱有些许的认同感。”  
萨菲罗斯的脚步因为这番话滞留了片刻，虽然时间极短，足够让皇帝察觉到对方极为不悦的情绪。男人头也不回地说道：“傀儡即使反抗也无法真正摆脱主人的意志，可是你想要得到的世界，或者说帝国，和傀儡是不同的。”  
“这算是善意的忠告吗？”  
“我只是警告你不要试图把你的妄想和我混为一谈。”  
金发男人拉长声音发出感叹，“看起来我们的确无法合作，不过朕很高兴你至少现在不会是混沌之神的敌人。”他的目光随着银发毁灭者而移动，“卡奥斯大人对于拥有叛变之心的人从来不会手下留情，所以克劳德•斯特莱夫……”  
萨菲罗斯在帐门前回转过身，他微微垂下视线，落在马迪乌斯横举着的那根金色锡杖上。缀满了花哨魔法文字和咒语符文的杖身太过于纤细，并不适合用作挥舞或者挡格的武器，可是当它的尖端准确地指向男人肋下伤口所在位置时，萨菲罗斯觉得自己就像是被重型武器狠狠地击中了伤口。他没有移动位置，可是皇帝的武器却得寸进尺地不断逼近，这让他产生了轻微的幻觉，锡杖幻化成了巨大的金色的镰刀，长长的弯口像拥抱一样簇拥起他，让他无从躲避，利刃犹如野兽的尖牙又一次切割开男人强壮的躯体，每一次剧烈的疼痛都像是在把他——这具被人称为“萨菲罗斯”的肉身——切割成一片又一片。  
“因为克劳德君是你的‘朋友’，作为善意忠告的回报，朕思考了一下，决定还是告诉你比较好。克劳德君身为混沌一方的战士，为了救下秩序方的人不惜同你战斗，卡奥斯大人认定这是不可饶恕的叛变行径。现在克劳德君大约正在接受卡奥斯大人的制裁吧。”  
故意顿了顿，金发男人像在做珍宝鉴赏般，玩味地打量着萨菲罗斯的脸。“你不打算去吗？”  
萨菲罗斯的视线从锡杖上移开了。皇帝无法猜测这个表情匮乏的男人心中所想，当对方重新拾起步伐的时候，金发男人顽固地维持着相同的进攻步伐。如果无法预测对手，皇帝宁愿强迫对方对自己的行为作出反应。可是萨菲罗斯似乎完全不打算如金发暴君所愿，甚至不打算浪费口舌回答。与其说沉默在马迪乌斯的意料之外，不如说皇帝的好奇心被勾了起来，他忍不住补上一句，“克劳德君也许会就此被抹杀，就像那六名被击败的秩序战士，再也无法复活。对于卡奥斯或者神龙来说，再召唤一名异世界的战士并不是什么困难的事，类似的事情在过去的十二轮战役中不断地被重复。”  
“克劳德么……”  
这是走入金发男人的行宫之后，萨菲罗斯头一次念出那个名字。仿佛有肋骨自左侧的伤口之下被掏出，血肉为泥，血液为水，凭空地，违逆自然法则地，借由着他顽固的意志捏造出克劳德•斯特莱夫这么一个存在。  
后面的话语，皇帝并没有听清楚，也可能萨菲罗斯根本就没有继续这个话题的意愿。银发男人主动走向马迪乌斯，七层华丽的幔沙不再缠绕他的脚踝。  
“曾经的曾经，我知道有一个势力强大的组织，统御着一颗无名的星球，它也像你一样怀抱着非凡的雄心壮志，征服世界乃至星系，建立起庞大的帝国。也许克劳德在闲聊时有告诉你那个组织的名字……”  
萨菲罗斯的脚步不会再在皇帝身侧停滞，他径直拉起幔帐，走向光明结界之外，一开始是衣袍，接下来便是影子，最后连挂在嘴角的微笑，也有如新月隐没在云层之后般，一并融为了黑暗的一部分。  
“最终也不过是毁灭在正宗刀口下的命运。”

※

马迪乌斯抬起手臂，朝向自己行宫的天顶中央位置做了一个收拢的手势，七层细麻组成的帐幕圣所就像是被黑洞吸收了一般，在空气中拧成几股五彩斑斓的线条，重新被团成一只阿里阿德涅的线团，回到金发暴君的掌心。地面和藻井消失了，取而代之的是漂浮在盛大的绿色光幕环绕之下的浮空岛。  
生命之流，将星球温柔地环绕在臂膀中的灵魂大河，它并非是静静流淌在地表的水系，倒是更像从天而降的极光，缓缓漂浮，在明暗不定的空间中持续变幻着瑰丽的色彩。它是如此厚重，几乎能让身处其中的人产生敬畏感，而它也理应如此厚重，宇宙自诞生之日起、所有的生死都逃不出它的怀抱。  
金发男人用小小的浮空魔法使自己飘向生命之流组成的墙壁。当他把手掌整个贴上去的时候，却感觉不到生命的脉动，只有无机制的低温。  
“我们身处的这个世界只是一名拙劣的模仿者，到处堆积着过去世界里的场景，却丝毫没有创造力。马迪乌斯，你真该去看看我的那座塔，真是不象话，太不象话了！”  
“朕怎么记得你第一次见到那座高塔的时候，激动得抱住立柱亲吻，说自己找到了回家的感觉。”  
皇帝带着些微嫌恶的口气回答在不远出的小浮岛上夸张蹦跳的小丑，刻意地念出对方的名字，“卡夫卡，刚才你全都听见了吧？”  
“你说什么？”小丑停下来手拢在耳后，一脸努力倾听的模样，“绝对没有的事情，我怎么可能夸奖仿造的次品！空空荡荡的建筑物，堆积着没有心的玩具，完全不符合我卡夫卡大人的审美！我很生气！”  
“那只可爱的洋娃娃已经投向了克丝莫斯的怀抱。”皇帝冷笑着戳中了宫廷法师的要害，“你分明很高兴吧？”  
转瞬之间，小丑脸上装疯卖傻的表情消失了，嘴唇周围夸张的妆让笑容看上去被扩大了数倍。“你搞错了马迪乌斯，我很不爽。可是游戏必须出乎意料才会显得有趣。”  
皇帝若有所思地点了点头，“朕开始有点理解萨菲罗斯了，你的想法跟他如出一辙。”  
“喂，拜托，不要把我跟那头野兽相提并论好吗？”卡夫卡狠狠地啐了一口，装模作样地理了理花哨的大开衣领，“我可是加斯特拉的魔导师大人。”  
野兽。这个词短暂地触动了暴君的神经。弱小的野兽只会被驯服，向征服自己的主人献上忠诚；可是总有那么一些极为罕见的品种，强大而纯粹，无人能驾驭，足以被封为神祗，比如贝希摩斯，比如利维坦，比如席兹——  
比如萨菲罗斯。  
“马迪乌斯，你的计划真的会奏效么？我觉得你在玩火。”  
金发男人轻挑了下眉梢，“为什么这么说？”  
“除掉混沌军团里的叛徒，只需要把那个耍菜刀的小子丢给混沌神大人处理就可以结束了，为什么要多此一举告诉萨菲罗斯？你认为他会去救菜刀小子，然后借卡奥斯大人的手一次干掉两个叛徒？可是我觉得他根本不在乎克劳德的生死，等克劳德彻底消失之后，他就会察觉到你的计划。”  
“不是朕主观认定，而是他一定会去。”  
是的，他一定会去，那个从来不知寂寞为何物的萨菲罗斯，一定会去。  
皇帝笑得高深莫测，一时间让小丑感到困惑。不过他们都没有在难以理解的事物身上耗费太多精力的兴趣，很快便转向了其他更为重要的话题上。无论是萨菲罗斯亦或者克劳德，如果他们真的能从混沌之神的刀口下残存，命运自然会在第十三轮的战争里裁判他们。  
_战场上的丧钟被敲响第十三次之际，无论是光明或者邪恶，仿佛受到冥冥之中命运的蛊惑。那些束缚他人者和被束缚者，遗弃他人者和被遗弃者，背叛他人者和被背叛者，纷纷推开墓室的石门，用血液把复活时覆盖在躯体上的裹尸布清洗成洁白的颜色，然后重新披挂上阵，奔向四面八方。_

 

END.


End file.
